1 Guy, 1 Girl and an Overprotective Mother
by Vitani825
Summary: Love can hurt; especially for someone with an overprotective mother. He feels like his mother is playing favorites with his sister.
1. Chapter 1

1 Guy, 1 Girl, and an Overprotective Mother chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters.**

 **A/N: May contain certain character pasts during this story.**

Dana had no idea what to do about his mother; she is overprotective of her only son. He is 18 and is not allowed to date; according to his mother. His father on the other hand doesn't care if he dates. Dana is jealous that Dinah gets to date and she's his twin. The young adult is having a talk with Littlefoot on the subject.

"How are things going, Dana?" Littlefoot asked.

"Terrible; I turned 18 and Mother still thinks of me as a child," Dana claimed.

"Maybe she thinks your heart will get broken and she wants to save you a lot of pain," Littlefoot replied.

Dana scoffed.

"She found out that Dinah has a boyfriend and she's happy for her," Dana said.

Littlefoot shook his head in disbelief.

"That makes no sense; why would your mother not let you date or have a girlfriend if Dinah can date and have a boyfriend? You two are the same age," Littlefoot stated.

Dana shrugged.

"Maybe she likes Dinah more than she likes me," Dana claimed.

"That's ridiculous," Littlefoot replied.

Dana was now very angry; his temper had flared up until he unintentionally blurted out something he didn't want to.

"What would you know? Your mother died before you were old enough to be considered an adult; so don't tell me you know how I feel; because you don't!" Dana snarled.

Littlefoot was shocked. He hadn't expected Dana to lash out at him like that; he was usually a calm threehorn; just like his dad.

"You're right Dana; I don't know how you feel; but, you seem to forget that I was raised by my grandparents; sure they were protective; but, at least-" Littlefoot tried to explain.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR YOUR PARENTS TO PLAY FAVORITES!" Dana shouted.

Littlefoot lowered his head to Dana's eye level and gave him a cold, hard stare. He also narrowed his eyes. The look on Littlefoot's face nearly scared Dana out of his skin.

"Come talk to me when you're ready to talk without shouting; that fit you threw was more like what a youngling would do if things don't go their way; I used to act like that and my grandparents would punish me for it," Littlefoot snarled.

Dana nodded silently and walked away. He felt ashamed for talking to Littlefoot like that.

"Oh damn it Dana; when will you ever learn?" He asked himself while walking over to the Tall Trees.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot wandered over to the Thundering Falls; he saw Topsy relaxing by the water. The older threehorn greeted his son-in-law with a smile. When he saw the look on Littlefoot's face; he was worried.

"Is something wrong?" Topsy asked.

Littlefoot growled.

"Jeez; who put feces in your tree stars?" Topsy asked.

Littlefoot's expression changed from angry to sad. He lowered his head to Topsy's eye level.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just a bit on edge after Dana shouted at me; he's got some real family issues; no offense," Littlefoot said.

"None taken," Topsy claimed.

Suddenly, Grandpa Longneck came by to talk to Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot; I was just at the Tall Trees and saw Dana ramming trees with his head; he looks like he's having a very bad day; and I overheard him shouting at you," Grandpa claimed.

Littlefoot sighed.

"I know what's going on; Dana's on edge because Diana won't let him date or have a girlfriend while his twin sister is allowed to date and has a boyfriend," Topsy said.

Grandpa had a flashback from when he was 18. Once he got back to reality; he sighed sadly.

"I know how he feels; the mother favoring the daughter when it comes to dating and having a boyfriend or a girlfriend; I went through that with my mother; my twin sister was allowed to date and have a boyfriend while I was always single; it wasn't fair for me to be the only one who couldn't date," Grandpa stated.

"Wow; you had dating issues with your mother too," Littlefoot said.

Grandpa nodded.

"I was 22 before my mother allowed me to date while everyone my age already had kids or were waiting for their eggs to arrive," Grandpa replied.

Littlefoot never knew that his grandfather had problems with his mother. Topsy had no idea either; this newfound information about the elderly longneck has shocked them.

"To think I've known you for 20 years and I never knew you had mother issues," Topsy stated.

Grandpa nodded and looked over at Littlefoot.

"I was ashamed; so, I didn't tell anybody about it until now; not even your grandmother knows about it," Grandpa admitted.

Littlefoot and Topsy nodded.

"That's why Dana shouted at me; it's Diana who he is mad at and he took his anger out on me," Littlefoot claimed.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Guy, 1 Girl and an Overprotective Mother chapter 2

Diana was taking a stroll around the Great Valley when she saw Topsy heading towards her.

"Hi Dad," Diana said.

Topsy growled under his breath.

"Don't 'Hi Dad' me missy; don't act innocent with me; you were never good at it," Topsy snarled.

Diana was shocked; her own dad was telling her off.

"Dad; what's gotten into you?" Diana asked.

Topsy let out another growl and kicked the dirt with his paw.

"Dana is in a bad mood and he lashed out at Littlefoot; he's never done that with anyone before," Topsy claimed.

Diana gasped.

"Then, he should apologize; I raised him better than that," Diana claimed.

Topsy shook his head, irritated at his oldest daughter.

"I know why Dana snapped; you still treat him like a child; and he doesn't think clearly when he's angry," Topsy stated.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Diana wondered.

"Yes! You need to get your head out of your ass and face facts that Dana is a grown threehorn; the same with Dinah; you treat Dana as though he was a youngling; he and Dinah are both 18 for crying out loud," Topsy snarled.

"You can't talk to me like that; you're my dad," Diana retorted.

Topsy snarled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Topsy asked.

"You're excused," Diana joked.

Topsy growled and walked away. He didn't want to see Diana right now; she made him very angry. He got back to the Thundering Falls; only this time, Grandma Longneck was there. She looked down at Topsy and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Topsy; it's a lovely day," Grandma claimed.

"Hi Miriam; this is not a good day; I'm angry at Diana and so is Dana and Littlefoot is angry at Dana," Topsy admitted.

Grandma sighed and shook her head.

"Oh dear; that's not good," Grandma claimed.

Topsy nodded. He hated fighting with any of his kids.

"At least I know the source of Dana's anger and frustration; Diana is still treating him like a child even though Dinah has a boyfriend," Topsy stated.

Grandma nodded.

Meanwhile, Dana had calmed down and decided to make things right with Littlefoot. He found him relaxing at the Tall Trees; Dana was glad that he was alone; since he wanted to talk to him privately.

"Uncle Littlefoot? Can I talk to you?" Dana asked.

Littlefoot looked over at the threehorn.

"Are you ready to talk without shouting?" Littlefoot wondered.

Dana nodded and went over to lie down and face Littlefoot.

"I'm really sorry I said all those mean things to you earlier; I have no idea what came over me; except that Mother still tries to control me; that's why I snapped," Dana explained.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Your grandfather told me about it and I forgive you for what you said to me and for shouting at me," Littlefoot said.

"Really?" Dana wondered.

"Yeah; I was your age once; the Time of Great Growing is a tough stage for all dinosaurs," Littlefoot claimed.

Dana smiled for the first time in days.

"Are we still friends?" Dana asked.

Littlefoot chuckled.

"Of course we're still friends; in fact, we're family; ever since Cera and I got married, you and Dinah became my niece and nephew; just like Amber, Xavier and Coco," Littlefoot stated.

"I wish my mother wasn't so protective," Dana admitted.

Littlefoot nodded.

"I'm sure if you tell her what's bothering you; she'll loosen up," Littlefoot claimed.

Dana scoffed.

"Unlikely; she's part of the problem," Dana replied.

Littlefoot chuckled. He hated seeing Dana mad at his mother and wanted to do something to cheer him up.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Guy, 1 Girl and an Overprotective Mother chapter 3

Dana didn't want to talk to his mother; but, he decided to anyway just to tell her off. He met up with her near his nest. Diana smiled at him as if nothing was wrong. That made Dana very annoyed.

"Hello Mother," Dana said.

Diana was shocked; she saw the look in Dana's eyes and felt chills going through her body.

"Is Dad around?" Dana asked.

Diana shook her head; too stunned to speak.

"Good; because this is a conversation that should stay between us," Dana snarled.

Diana nodded.

"Honey; I know you're-" Diana started.

"Don't call me honey; I'm furious with you; it hurts me to think you love Dinah more than me; you let her have a boyfriend while I can't date; that makes absolutely no sense if we're twins!" Dana replied.

Diana started getting angry at Dana for talking to her like that.

"Don't sass me Dana; I'm your mother and I know what's best for you," Diana scolded.

"No you don't; you've been nothing but an ass to me ever since I told you about a girl I have a crush on; it's just an innocent crush for crying out loud; I'm a grown threehorn and I can take care of myself," Dana retorted.

As Dana started walking away, Diana rushed ahead to get in his way. She narrowed her eyes in fury at her son; she wasn't used to him calling her names other than Mother or Mom.

"As of this moment Dana; you're grounded; no leaving the nest without my permission and you're going to apologize for the way you talked to me," Diana demanded.

Dana scoffed.

"I'm not going to apologize to you until you apologize for being an ass," Dana snarled.

Suddenly, Dante heard Dana confronting with Diana and rushed over. He faced his son with an angry expression on his face. The young adult faced his dad with the same angry expression.

"Dad; tell Mother that I'm a grown threehorn and I can take care of myself; I don't need her to protect me from getting a broken heart; she overreacted when I told her about a crush I have on a girl," Dana told him.

Dante shook his head.

"I heard what you said to your mother; apologize to her at once!" Dante demanded.

"Not until she apologizes to me," Dana retorted.

Dante shook his head; he wasn't used to having his wife and son fight.

"Then you can stay at the nest until you make things right with your mother; someone will bring your meals for you; and you won't be getting sweet bubbles or tree sweets during this time either," Dante claimed.

Dana snorted.

"I don't need dessert Dad; it's something hatchlings and younglings demand to get after their meals," Dana claimed.

This conversation was angering Dana even more; he walked away from his parents. Dante and Diana looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't know what his problem is; I always thought I was a good mother," Diana said.

Dante sighed.

"You are a good mother, dear; but, attitude aside, Dana does have a point; he is a grown threehorn and you can be overprotective; after all, Dinah does have a boyfriend and you seemed to have no problem with that; why is it so different with Dana? Think about it," Dante told her.

Diana walked off to think about what Dante had told her.


End file.
